Deck:Golem Double Dragon Beatdown
Strategy *Try to wait for your enemy to the first move or start off passively with Ice Spirit or Knight behind your king tower. If you don't have any of those cards in your starting hand, use place Inferno Dragon or Baby Dragon behind your arena tower. *Don't try to create extremely big pushes during the first minute but instead, try to have a feel of the enemy's deck. See what swarms they got by using cards like Lumberjack and Inferno Dragon. Also see if they use any Inferno cards in their deck by baiting them out with Knight. Remember to do this before you create big pushes. *After that, try to get the elixir advantage by defending. This means a lot of Inferno Dragons, Skarmys and Knights will be used. *Then, during double elixir time when you have the elixir advantage, create massive pushes to maul down the enemy towers. Remember to defend too though! Deck Matchups This deck works fairly well against most decks. However, you still need to be very careful when facing some certain decks. Also I did not include some decks like Bridge Spam or Hut spammer decks because I don't face them really often now so I'm not that familiar with them. Golem Night Witch Beatdown Despite the Night Witch's nerf, this deck is still very popular. Use Baby Dragon to clear off the Night Witch's bats then use Inferno Dragon to kill the Golem and Skarmy to assist the baby Dragon in killing the Night Witch. Then, counter push. You need to watch out for elixir collector's though, as you don't want the enemy gaining the elixir advantage. During normal elxir time, if you see the enemy put down an elixir collector, push that lane immediately. This is a relatively easy matchup. Giant Witch Beatdown This is another very popular deck. Use Baby Dragon to kill off the Witch first. If you don't have Baby Dragon in your hand, you may place a Lumberjack or a Knight and Ice Spirit right on top of the Witch. Then use Inferno Dragon or Skarmy to kill Giant. After that, counter push. Once again, don't let the enemy get the elixir advantage. Relatively easy matchup, as long as you know how to deal with the Giant Witch combo correctly. Hog cycle Fairly easy matchup since there are so many counters to Hog in this deck. Just be aware that the enemy will be able to cycle faster than you. Also watch out for spells when using Skarmy on Hog and don't waste Zap on enemy Swarms or Princesses because there is a spell known as Goblin Barrel. This deck can be extremely annoying sometimes because most Hog decks have very strong defensive cards and they are also able to cycle pretty fast. Spell bait Hard since there is only one spell in the deck. Use Knight or Lumbo on Princess and Zap their gob barrel. Use Baby Dragon on Gob gang and Ice Spirit their Inferno Tower if necessary. Miner Poison chip decks Don't use skeleton army on the Miner. Knight, Lumberjack and Inferno Dragon can kill Miner efficently too! Try to keep pressuring the enemy by creating a lot of mini pushes so that they can't keep Minering your tower. You probably won't get beaten by anyone using this deck in 1v1 arena battles but there will be a lot of draws since miner poison decks have very strong defences. Splashyard Use Knight or Lumberjack to deal with Graveyard+Poison then counterpush. However, be careful to get rid of enemy tanks like Ice Golem, Giant, Bowler or Hog too. You may use skeleton army or another high DPS troop to finish off the tanks. Be careful when using Inferno Dragon against those tanks, because a lot of Splashyard decks use Electro Wizard. Card replacements *Golem-Lava Hound, Giant or another tank. *Inferno Dragon-Can be replaced with Inferno Tower but if you don't have the Inferno Dragon, you should try and use another deck. *Baby Dragon-Can be replaced with Wizard or Executioner. *Lumberjack-You can replace it with another high DPS troop like Prince or Mini PEKKA. *Knight-Can be replaced by another relatively cheap mini tank like Valkyrie. *Skeleton Army-Can be replaced with Goblin Gang or another defensive swarm. *Ice Spirit-Can be replaced with Freeze. *Zap-Can be replaced with Log, Arrows or even E wiz.